Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a powder molding as a final or semi-finished product from various powdery materials including an inorganic material, an organic material, a metallic material, etc., according to a wet forming process, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a powder molding having a high packing density.